1. Field
The present invention relates to a novel composition of matter. In particular, the composition of matter comprises particulate ammonium nitrate having admixed therewith ferric phosphate in an amount of from 0.1 to 2.5 weight percent, and, optionally, calcium sulfate in an amount of from 0.1 to 2.5 weight percent.
2. Prior Art
Solid particulate ammonium nitrate, i.e., prills or granules, during normal production and/or subsequent handling often break with the formation of fines or dust. The presence of fines or dust during these operations makes the product more difficult to handle and increases the problems of both the manufacturer and the user. Several additives have been suggested to reduce the problem of particulate ammonium nitrate breakage. Thus, the natural phosphates, potassium metaphosphate, ammonium sulfate, potassium chloride, magnesium salts, etc., have been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,276, as an example, discloses the use of boric acid or a salt thereof to increase the physical stability of ammonium nitrate. This patent also refers to several other patents as well as a variety of additives suggested for increasing the physical stability of ammonium nitrate. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,946, which discloses the use of ferrous sulfate to improve the dimensional stability of ammonium nitrate.